


Entries for Kari & Ida's 12 Days of Christmas 2018

by lady_simoriah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Gen, Holidays, M/M, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, Shippy Gen, Team Free Will 2.0
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_simoriah/pseuds/lady_simoriah
Summary: Team Free Will 2.0 celebrates their first Christmas as a family sans interference from a certain unpleasant archangel.





	1. Baking for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This series of ficlets will be mostly Gen or at the very least Gencest depending on how my shippy heart interprets the themes over the next few days. There will be one ficlet a day from now through Christmas Day including on the 17th (thumbs nose at Tumblr) though the header for that ficlet over there will likely be either early or delayed depending on when I get the ficlet written.

The shrieking alarms and the black smoke billowing from the direction of the kitchen had Dean dropping the bags of groceries he'd picked up and thundering down the stairs as soon as he entered the bunker. His heartbeat echoed the rhythm of his feet and he couldn't help coughing as the smoke grew thicker the closer he got to the kitchen.

"Sam! Jack!" he bellowed.

_'Please let them be alright...I'm gonna kill them if they've burnt down the kitchen.'_

"Dean!"

The choked sound of his brother's voice was a small comfort but soon became understandable when he reached the kitchen. The smoke was coming from the oven though there weren't any flames but judging by the smell something had definitely gotten burnt. He watched Sam and Jack fan at the smoke with cookie sheets in an effort to clear the air until a sudden woosh and the silencing of the alarms solved the problem.

"What in the hell...?" demanded Dean.

He slowly surveyed the rest of the kitchen as the smoke finally subsided, noting the piles of cookies laid out on the table as well as the blackened husk of what appeared to be a pie on the center island.

"It's not as bad as it looks," coughed Sam.

"We were hoping to have it cleaned up before you returned."

Dean turned to look at Castiel as he entered the kitchen, his eyes narrowing as he switched from the angel back to his brother.

"Okay, who's idea was this?" he huffed.

"Mine."

Dean dragged his hand down over his face at the chorus of voices that answered him at first until Jack finally spoke up.

"It was my idea. I wanted to make cookies for Christmas and then I remembered how much you like pie..."

"The cookies turned out fine," assured Sam. "We just...kinda got carried away with the pie."

"It boiled over while we were watching a Christmas movie and by the time we got to the oven it was too late."

"We couldn't agree on what flavor to make so we used a can each of apple and cherry pie filling," added Castiel.

Dean's gaze flicked between his brother, the nephilim, and the angel as they explained what'd happened, inhaling as deep of a breath as he could manage with the smell of burnt pie that still lingered. Anger bubbled just under the surface and it was tempting to yell at the three of them considering both Sam and Castiel knew how much Dean hated them making a mess of the kitchen. He swiped his hand over his mouth and huffed out a heavy sigh as he gathered his thoughts.

"I'm gonna go finish unloading Baby and by the time I get back I want this all cleaned up," he grumbled. "No cookies or movies until I can actually cook in that oven again without the Bunker having a fit."


	2. Finding the Christmas Tree

Sam watched as Dean replaced the broken ax in the trunk with a new one plus a two man saw that he couldn't begin to imagine them using to cut down a tree. He did his best to mask the flinch that came when Dean slammed the trunk shut and focused instead on the two figures silhouetted in the back seat of the Impala.

"Remind me again why we're doing this?"

"There's a shortage of Christmas trees this year," explained Dean. "I saw the headline on one of those news search things before surfing around."

"So?"

"So that means that by now, considering Christmas is less than a week away, most of the good trees are gone and most of what's left will be Charlie Brown level pitiful."

"Then why not get one of those huge fake trees? I'd sooner brave Walmart than going out to the woods."

He kept his eyes averted from the busted ax that Dean had tossed aside, not wanting to think about the reason for his last trip into the woods.

"Have you seen the price of those things, Sammy?" countered Dean. "I mean, I know we're not exactly hurtin' as much for cash as we used to but..."

"Okay, okay...fine, we'll Griswold it up this year," he huffed.

Despite his grumpy demeanor, Sam couldn't help but allow his lips to curve up in a slight smile at the way Dean's eyes lit up at the idea of living out a little bit of Christmas movie fun.

"Hey, at least I remembered to pack a saw!"

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled affectionately, shifting around to the passenger's side of the Impala. "If Jack ends up half frozen though we're going back to the car and heading for the nearest Christmas tree lot rather than hauling home a tree that won't even fit in the bunker."

"Deal!"

Sam's smile deepened to the point where he could feel it leaving indents in his cheeks as he soaked up Dean's rabid enthusiasm as they joined Jack and Castiel in the car. 

"Are we going to go get a Christmas tree now?"

"Yup, and maybe when we get back we'll stick Cas on the top rather than a star."

"That would be unwise since I'd likely break the tree."

Sam chuckled at the way Dean rolled his eyes at Castiel ruining his fun. The rumble of the Impala's engine soon filled the garage and Dean fiddled with the dial on the radio until he found one of those stations that was playing nothing but Christmas music to accompany their road trip. He leaned back into the familiar embrace of his usual seat and allowed his gaze to roam fondly over his small found family feeling a sense of peace that'd been missing from his life for a long time. Even the sound of Jack attempting to sing along with Dean's off key caterwauling wasn't enough to put a damper on his spirits. After everything they'd been through so far this year somehow having a good old fashioned Christmas was the least they could all do for each other.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly...fa-la-la-la-la...la-la-la-la..."


	3. Christmas Lights

It had been a good idea. Despite all the hemming and hawing his brain had been doing since they'd rolled out of the bunker en route to some little hamlet in the Ozarks, the trip had been worth it. It had been Jack's idea, something he'd dug up on the Internet about this place called Silver Dollar City and the Christmas display they put on that would even put Clark Griswold to shame. Dean had been hesitant at first, reluctant to venture out of the safety of their home especially after everything they'd been through with Jack. That had been the thumbscrew that Sam had used to back Jack's play though, reminding him of what he'd shared from the time Dean and Jack had gone fishing.

"It's Christmas, Dean. He deserves to get to soak up as much of it as he can."

Granted, Sam had wound up eating his words later when he'd been fighting to keep up with them as they'd bounced from snack stand to snack stand reveling in all kinds of sweets and drinks. Dean rubbed his chest and shifted where he sat propped up against the headboard as he felt the painful reminder of just how much he'd put away and how bad an idea that was at his age. It had been worth it though despite the exasperated look on Sam's face.

He picked up his phone from the nightstand and found himself scrolling through the snapshots they'd taken in spite of the glare from the multitude of lights. There'd been several photo op spots, especially in the main town area, so there were pictures of he, Sam, and Jack as a snowman family and himself and Sam as snowflakes. He flinched slightly at the one they'd taken by the angel wings but Jack had insisted on that one and neither he nor Sam seemed to have the heart to tell him no. 

He glanced over at the roll-away bed where the kid was sleeping soundly now, obviously exhausted by all the walking and eating. He flicked through the remaining pictures until he got to the last one that he'd taken during the Rudolph's Holly Jolly Parade. He wasn't sure how he'd done it but somehow in that moment he'd managed to capture not only the childlike wonder in Jack's eyes as they were illuminated by the spectacle but his brother's as well. He rubbed lightly at his chest again but it wasn't indigestion that was making it ache this time. He lifted his gaze from the phone to look at his brother, sprawled on the bed opposite from his own and half asleep as he struggled to watch the Christmas movie marathon they'd tuned in once they'd settled in for the night.

"Hey Sammy," he murmured.

"Hmmmmm?"

"What was your favorite part of tonight?"

He knew it was a corny question to ask but if there was one thing he knew, it was that right now was the perfect time for corny questions. Sam was silent for awhile, long enough that Dean almost thought his brother had fallen asleep before he finally answered.

"The train. Sitting there at the very back riding through the night listening to people singing carols and watching you and Jack try to sing along despite how off key you were."

"Were not."

"Were too."

Dean scowled weakly at Sam and had he had the energy, he might've thrown a pillow but all that walking and the warm comfort of their motel room had him setting his phone aside in favor of snuggling down much like Sam was.

"Night, bitch."

"Night, jerk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for getting so far behind on these, folks. I'm going to do my best to get them all done but it might take till New Years rather than Christmas. Also things are definitely taking a more Wincest-ish turn in some of the fics ahead so if that isn't your cup of tea you may want to skip around. I will try to go back through the chapters when they're all done and give them each an individual content rating as best I can to help future readers.


	4. Wishlist (Wincest)

The low golden light emanating from the solitary lamp left on in the library illuminated the faceted crystal glass of amber whiskey that sat partially consumed near Sam's left hand. He'd been working hard, harder than usual lately, adding his notes on what the addition of Michael's grace had done to the monsters of their world so that perhaps someday if the bunker hadn't been reduced to a pile of rubble and ash, other hunters could use the knowledge. He finished yet another page of notes and took a swig of the whiskey before allowing himself the chance to lean back and stretch, rocking his head from side to side to pop the taut muscles in his neck and shoulders. He took another sip of the whiskey and found his gaze drawn to the tree that had taken pride of place in the room just recently. His lips curved in a fond smile as his eyes roved downward over the dark green branches interspersed with twinkling lights, glittering tinsel, and occasionally a pine green air freshener.

He swallowed hard as he contemplated the last of those decorations, remembering back to another Christmas that had been even more fraught with emotion than this year's. He closed his eyes and thought back to that night, the two of them watching the game and drinking spiked eggnog while the threat of Dean's deal loomed large and unspoken between them. He remembered not going to bed immediately after the game despite the way exhaustion had been tugging at him. Instead he'd stayed up and scribbled a list, a wishlist, one he knew would likely never get granted but he'd done it just the same. He opened his eyes slowly, his gaze lingering on the star at the top of the tree as he took another sip of the whiskey and held it, letting it roll in his mouth and tease the back of his throat before finally swallowing.

"This is stupid," he muttered.

He shook his head as he sat back up in his chair, setting the glass aside in favor of a blank sheet of paper and a pen. He started simple, or at least he thought it was simple despite the way fate had just about proven differently. He wished for Jack to recover fully enough to be able to live a safe and healthy life. He wished for Jody to have all of her found family close by at this time of year. He wished for everyone that was still alive that they'd saved, whose lives they'd changed simply by existing that they be able to celebrate the season with love and joy. He wished that the day would come that they wouldn't have to be chasing monsters and demons and archangels. He wished for Castiel to have a stable place in Heaven and have what was left of his own family safe and sound. He wished for peace, joy, friendship, laughter, solace, safety, and family. He lingered for a long time on that last one, pen poised over the page as he weighed whether or not to give his last wish over to whomever might find this paper someday. He'd written it down only once before, many, many years ago and in spite of everything he'd never shared it with the one person he wished it for more than anything in the world.

_'I wish for love. I wish for a love that I've denied myself for years. I wish for Dean.'_

Sam stared at the words and licked at his lips, his heart pounding in his chest as he allowed the feeling to fill him just for a little while before he forced it back down into the box inside him. He took a deep breath and polished off the whiskey before hurriedly folding the paper.

"Still at it, huh?"

Sam's head snapped up at the sound of his brother's drawling voice from the doorway leading down into the corridor of rooms.

"Um, er...just finishing up," he mumbled.

He hastily moved to straighten his books and papers before getting to his feet, though he almost stumbled in the process.

"Hey...easy now," chuckled Dean, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"M'fine, really."

Despite the fact that Dean was shorter than he was, his brother still managed to make his way to Sam's side faster than he would've expected. Dean's hand on his shoulder felt like a lead weight but Sam didn't dare shrug it off for fear of worrying his brother further.

"You need some sleep," asserted Dean, patting him on the shoulder. "Go on, I'll turn out the lights."

Sam nodded and lingered only just long enough to attempt to stuff the list he'd made in his pocket before shambling off toward his room. Once he was safely tucked away behind his bedroom door, he collected his box that he kept stashed under the bed and flipped it open. His eyes roamed slowly over the bits of mementos inside which, ironically, included that original Christmas list. He reached back for the one he'd stuck in his pocket fully intending to lock it away as well only to come up empty. He checked every one of his pockets in the hopes that maybe it was in one of them but every single one was just as empty as the first.

"Crap!"

He put the box back away and waited silently for the sound of his brother's footsteps passing his room en route to bed before venturing back out into the library. He scanned the floor as he went, hoping that maybe it'd dropped in a corner where it wouldn't be noticed. He retraced his steps back to the library but despite his searching, the page was nowhere to be found. He swiped his hand down over his mouth and headed back to his room knowing there was nothing left to do anymore that night. All he could do was hope and pray that no one else found it either.


End file.
